1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine accessory layout structure for an all terrain vehicle, such as a four-wheel buggy car designed for operation on an unconditioned ground.
2. Description of Background Art
As an example of a conventional engine accessory layout structure for a vehicle, the engine accessories such as a regulator, an igniter, an ignition coil, etc. are stored in a box-shaped space disposed in a front fender on the front side of a fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 09-328088).
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 09-328088, however, in the ignition coil of the engine accessories, a plug cord on the secondary side is electrically connected to a spark plug screwed into a cylinder head, so that the plug cord is extended over a long distance from a box-shaped space on the front side of the fuel tank to the cylinder head. As a result, means for preventing influences of noise generated by the high voltage on other engine accessories and preventing leakage of the noise need to be additionally provided.